


Human

by Future_Scxrs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But you could really interpret it as anyone, It is implied that Iceland is also in a relationship with someone, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, and my intention was for that to be female France
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Future_Scxrs/pseuds/Future_Scxrs
Summary: Finland and Norway have been together for some years now, and Fin thinks he’s ready to take step forward- of course, only with permission from Norway’s family.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Two parts?  
> I wanted to separate the part with Iceland and Finland to the actual proposal. This has been on my mind for a while now, I promise that I’ll actually write a serious story soon!  
> This story is named after the Dodie song, « Human », and I guess there are slight similarities but nothing too major. I just thought it was a fitting title considering the theme of political/human sides to the nations.

Finland sighed, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to hide how tired he really was. Nervously, he meddled with the small black box in his pocket, his worry rising and comfort slipping- it was strange, he wasn’t worried about this “meeting” before, but now that he had to go he was shaking uncontrollably. What if he said no? What if he didn’t think it was a good idea? What if he thought they should break up? 

Thankfully, he wasn’t waiting long for Iceland. A quick chime of the cafe door opening and suddenly his anxieties were heightened like never before. Taking a deep breath, his eyes remained on the younger nation who was scanning the area for the Finn. Usually, he would make some indication as to where he was sat, but today felt different; he had to prepare for any possible outcome. It didn’t take long for Ice to find him anyway. 

“I bought you a milkshake,” Finland said in perfect Norwegian as the Icelander sat at the opposite end of the table. After two years of being together, Finland and Norway had both developed habits for each other’s languages: Finland spoke Norwegian when nervous, and Norway spoke Finnish when mad. Most nations hadn’t noticed, but the other Nordics had (and Estonia), Denmark had teased the two about it for months on end. “Banana, your favourite.”

“Thanks...” He replied in his own tongue. One of the things Fin loved about Iceland was how he didn’t push. Obviously, he had noticed that Finland was nervous, but he didn’t ask why. Most thought it was rude, but honestly Finland just thought of it as a relief; he didn’t always feel like explaining why he felt a certain way. He removed his hand from his pocket and pushed the milkshake closer to his friend.

For a while they stayed sat in silence. A few awkward moments of eye contact where afterwards he found himself reaching into his pocket and running his finger over the small, black box. Usually, neither of the two really minded silence, it was one of the things that helped create the strong bond the two have. However, this silence was almost painful, and they both wished for it to be over quickly. 

“I have a question to ask you...” He began, removing his hand from his pocket yet again and taking a sip from the coffee before him. There was no point in postponing the question, the sooner it was asked the sooner he could relax. Besides, it was unlikely that he wouldn’t get Iceland’s blessing anyway. A small amount of confidence rushed over him, “As you know, me and Nor have been together for quite some time now and...”

”I swear, if you’re going to ask me to have a threesome with you and my own brother you can forget even considering it.” Ice cut him off, crossing his arms and leaning back on the chair. Although there was no trace of what he said being a joke, it made the older nation laugh anyway. Iceland raised his eyebrows before taking a drink out of his straw, but he remained staring at his friend.

“No, don’t worry!” He chuckled, his eyes trailing to the floor as he finally brought out the box. Iceland stared at him in further confusion, “I was going to ask Norway to marry me, but it wouldn’t feel right not to talk to you about it first.” He chuckled, pushing the ring over to the younger nation so that he could inspect it if he wanted, “What do you think?”

His eyes trailed the floor as he picked up the ring. It was lovely, there was no denying that, and the two obviously made each other happy and loved each other very much. However, marriages were political, and politics could make and break even the closest of friendships- relationships were different, Finland and Norway were trendsetters. Before they openly announced a non political relationship, actual genuine couples between two countries purely out of love was nonexistent; no one knew how a political marriage could ruin them.

"I know what you're thinking," And he did, "I already thought of it, and I came up with the conclusion that we'd have a human marriage, if possible." Of course there was always the risk that the two overtime would fall out of love; human forever is a lot different than nation forever. Yet everyone had seen how the two of them acted when with each other, and even the nations they had only spoke to once or twice could tell they would be nothing without each other.

The island nation nodded slowly, showing that he was perfectly happy with his Finnish friend's decision. Carefully, he inspected the ring some more- it was almost like it was custom made for his brother- from the indigo gems to the way they were subtly placed to represent what could almost be an ancient Norse design. Not wanting to ruin the precious engagement ring, he handed it back to the older nation, "You have a really nice ring there, you might want to make sure that the asking of the question is just as magical."

Overjoyed by his answer, Finland nodded his head frantically as he pulled out a small notebook from his other pocket. "I was hoping you would help me figure out how exactly to ask him, if you wouldn't mind?" He mentioned, before scribbling a pen on a used to page to test the ink and then proceeding to turn to an unused page. From there, the two discussed essentially everything they thought of to do with the subject, before eventually coming up the perfect plan.

When finished, Finland hurried himself out of the chair quickly, explaining that he had woken up before his beloved and wanted to be back before Norway actually did wake up to avoid suspicion. "Thank you for helping me with this, thank you for saying yes, thank you for everything." He sighed gently and meaningfully before running out to return the house he shared with his future fiance.


End file.
